Update:TRIAL Re-introduction of Clan Forums!
We are happy to announce a TRIAL re-introduction of Clan Forums. You spoke, we listened. PURPOSE of the forums: We would like there to be a place for players dedicated to their clans to be able to communicate with each other around the clock and across playtimes. We hope this will address the many concerns we have had regarding administration and coordination of play. We encourage you to: - Coordinate play times, including questing, PKing, and other fun things - Keep logs of important and historical, clan-identity augmenting RP - Keep records that are key to the smooth functioning of your clans - Have a place to discuss and review important ideas, when in-game meetings are not possible. Also, documentation of decisions can be kept here over time. - Use them to identify issues, and to alert your leadership and Watcher that attention is desired. Votes may be REQUESTED in forums, but in-game MOBOL voting is expected. - Provide space for Watchers to announce quests, RP opportunities, and so forth. - Store the laws of your clan. Maintain a central place for your clan MOBOL. We would like you to PLEASE keep in mind that all forums were removed for reasons that could easily creep back into the WoTmud experience if we are not careful. - We are striving to encourage players to actually log in and play in the game, not on forums. If we feel that a player or players are excessively using forums to lurk, start conflicts, or exert influence during periods of inactivity, Watchers will intervene. - Prolonged, mired down, or overly negative discussions on forums will be curtailed by Watchers, if you cannot self-moderate. We want you to be free to hash out tough issues, and we aren’t going to rush in with heavy handed moderation, but there is a fine line - be mindful of that. If we step in, arguing about the final judgement will be a quick way to get your permissions suspended. - Flaming, personal attacks, rages and rants have no place in clan forums. If you are that charged up, probably it is best you take a break from the computer… - Of course, revealing alts, OOC attacks, violations of houseguest, and other general tomfoolery will be punished by suspended permissions. YOU MAY REQUEST to not be enrolled in your clan forum, without penalty. This is a good option for players who find self-control to be difficult. No shame in this, just offering. Forums may be moderated by a designated clan leader, but ultimate moderation is the responsibility of the clan Watcher. We hope that stepping in is going to be a rare thing for us, but we need your help to keep things within the standards being set. Please work with us to make this return a positive and successful augmentation to the game. TO ENROLL: - Register your clanned character is on these forums - Clan council members mail Elodin in-game to receive moderator status - Players mail council member(s) in game to receive forum access Moderators: Go to http://www.wotmod.org/ucp.php?i=ucp_groups&mode=manage and add people from there. Note: If you are not seeing the confirmation email to register for forums, CHECK YOUR SPAM FOLDER. Please keep all confirmations to in-game mails. Be patient, this is a work in progress, these new forums do not auto-populate from the game, so it will take some manpower to get things up and running.